The present invention is directed generally to an add-on compartment for trash receptacles and more particularly to such a compartment which affords a fully self-supporting receptacle for an additional trash bag, yet which coacts with the trash receptacle to give the appearance from at least the front side that the combination is a unitary structure.
The environmental interest, and in fact, requirement for sorting of refuse in many communities practically necessitates that a household maintains separate receptacles for cans and perhaps glass and other refuse to eliminate the need for sorting prior to pick-up by a refuse collection service in homes, in particular, it is important that the trash receptacle have a pleasing appearance, so as not to detract from the decor of the kitchen or other room in which it is placed. Relatively attractive plastic individual trash receptacles are commercially available. An arrangement of several unconnected trash receptacles in side-by-side relation detracts from their aesthetic appearance, however, particularly if they become displaced from one another during use and misaligned.
Whereas multiple trash bags may be inserted into a single trash receptacle, the engaged and unsupported sides of the trash bags tend to collapse toward the least filled bag making it difficult to fill both and interfering with the removal of either bag.
A single trash receptacle with multiple compartments is disclosed in Papaianni, U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,489, but that device gives the appearance of a cluster of individual trash receptacles which a homeowner will likely prefer to hide rather than set out where it is readily accessible. Furthermore, the Papaianni container is used to replace existing receptacles, rather than extend and improve their useful like.
It is furthermore desirable that receptacles of possibly foul smelling trash not be opened any more frequently than is required for adding trash to that particular receptacle.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an add-on compartment for a trash receptacle.
Another object is to provide an improved multi-compartment rash receptacle having the appearance, at least from the front of a unitary structure.
Another object is to provide add-on compartments for a trash receptacle, which compartments are stackable in nested relation for compact storage and transport.
Another object is to provide an add-on compartment for at rash receptacle having a separate cover for that compartment.
Another object is to provide an add-on compartment for a trash receptacle which provides independent support on all four sides for a trash bag inserted therein.
Another object is to provide an add-on compartment for a trash receptacle, which compartment provides a peripheral trash bag retaining lip around the upper edge thereof.
Another object is to provide a trash receptacle add-on compartment which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.